Cold Fire
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-126 |producer(s)= |story= Anthony Williams |script= Brannon Braga |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708866 |guests=Gary Graham as Tanis, Lindsay Ridgeway as Suspiria, Norman Large as Ocampa Man |previous_production=Tattoo |next_production=Maneuvers |episode=VGR S02E10 |airdate=November 13, 1995 |previous_release=Tattoo |next_release=(VGR) Maneuvers (Overall) Starship Down |story_date(s)=49164.8 (2372) |previous_story=Starship Down |next_story=The Sword of Kahless }} =Summary= Kes and the Doctor notice a peculiar change in the remains of the Caretaker, the alien who trapped Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. They seem to be resonating in response to an unusual energy source. Remembering that the dying Caretaker had mentioned a female of his kind, Janeway wonders if she could be nearby. If so, a meeting with her could be their ticket home. As a precaution, Tuvok develops a toxin that could debilitate the female lifeform if she poses a threat. Following the energy trail, the crew comes upon a space-station inhabited by Ocampa, who fire on the ship. Kes agrees to act as the crew's liaison to her people, and when the Ocampa leader, Tanis, boards Voyager, she assures him that the crew comes in peace. In a private meeting, Tanis tells Kes that the female Nacene, Suspiria, is nearby. She has taken care of this group of Ocampa for 300 years, and has taught them to develop their psychokinetic skills. He shows Kes a sample of the powerful abilities she has yet to tap. Later, Tanis communicates with Suspiria, who demands that he deliver Voyager to her. As Tanis leads the crew to Suspiria, he tutors Kes on her telepathic skills. The lessons nearly end in disaster when Kes tries to boil water with her mind and, to her horror, inadvertently boils Tuvok's blood instead. He collapses, writhing in agony. Fortunately, Tuvok recovers from the near-fatal incident. Kes realizes the full potential of her mental powers when her mind causes the plants in the aeroponics bay to burn up. Tanis urges Kes to leave Voyager and live on the Ocampa space-station, where he says she will be embraced by Suspiria and surrounded by her own people. Suspiria, who believes the lies spread by the Kazon and others about Voyager, comes aboard. She tells Janeway that she will destroy them in retaliation for the crew's having killed the Caretaker. By the time Kes becomes aware of her monstrous plot, Suspiria has already attacked several officers. Kes, in turn, attacks Tanis with her expanded psychic abilities, and Tanis's pain temporarily incapacitates Suspiria. Janeway is then able to fire the toxin, subduing her. Janeway allows Suspiria and Tanis to leave the ship, while Kes remains with her friends on Voyager. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Tanis the Menace on Friday, May 31, 2002 - 2:08 pm: Tanis asks if he can access the communications equipment to call the female caretaker. He gets the go ahead to use Tuvok's console. Tuvok's console is the weapon's console. You want to use communications, you go to Harry's console. Bravo to Tanis though, he manages to use a Federation console and he's never encountered one before. Jwb52z on Saturday, June 01, 2002 - 5:52 pm: I would imagine any area of the bridge could be used to send messages. It would not make sense for every crew member to ask Harry to do the message sending every time. By the way, a telepathic being could probably scan the device, using the intense powers he showed, to understand how to operate the controls. # Why are so many flowers needed on Voyager anyway? Couldn't the space and hydroponics equipment be better used for growing vegetables for the galley? Anonymous on Friday, May 31, 2002 - 2:26 pm: The flowers could be edible, and some flowering plants have edible roots and leaves. # Janeway goes into engineering and finds Torres and Tuvok hanging from the roof. It seems that the female caretaker somehow selected those two to hang from there and has stashed all the other crewmembers in a nearby Jeffries tube (there were a lot of people in engineering and that's the best solution I could come up with). I find it strange that only Tuvok and Torres were up there. Could the female caretaker somehow know that they were senior officers and, therefore, close to Janeway? It's a bit of a stretch putting it down to random luck! Jwb52z on Saturday, June 01, 2002 - 5:52 pm: Once again, a powerful telepathic enabled being could do alot of things. It would be a mere act of reading minds to find out who Tuvok and Be'lanna are in the first place. =Notes= Category:EpisodesCategory:Voyager